Prom Night
by Keybladeknight39
Summary: (AU) Rex is a high school freshman going to prom with his friends just expecting to have a good time, even without a date. What he doesn't expect is gaining the attention of two beautiful girls. Based on a real-life experience. Slightly OC Rex.


**Prom Night**

 **Hello everyone, KeybladeKnight39 here, giving you another fanfic to add to the growing XC2 fandom. Now I know some of the followers are waiting for the next chapter of my other story "Thus, Boy met Fox". I wrote this when I was in my last week of university for the year since I thought you guys would like something till I finished working on the next chapter. So, I decided to take a short time to write my first ever one shot. Much like my other story, this is a XC2 AU, and it is loosely based off my prom night, senior year. This was a while ago, almost a year now, but I still remember a lot of details. Near eidetic memory is both a blessing and a curse. I came up with this idea when I was hanging out with my two friends who went to prom with me. To be clear, Rex's point of view is also mine from when this story takes place. Also, this will be a Pyra, Rex, and Mythra pairing, with all Mythra's tsundere-ness because I need to work on that for a plan I have, which you will all see in the future. Well, now that that's out of the way, on with the show.**

 **I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles 2, all rights of the game and songs referenced go to their respective owners, please support the official release.**

' _Well I may not have a date to the prom, but at least I'm going with some of my closest friends.'_

Rex, a freshman in high school, never thought he'd get to go to prom so early as a student at Alrest High School. It was only because he made friends with the popular class clown, Zeke Von Genbu, self-proclaimed "Bringer of Chaos" (Though only to himself with his bad luck), was he able to attend. While only two years older than him, having been held back twice, Zeke and Rex grew a sort of brother-like relationship in the year they became friends. So, when Zeke was able to pull some strings to get him, Rex, and their mutual friend Nia prom tickets, two for each of them, it was a real surprise. There was only one downside…

None of them had dates.

Zeke had recently broken up with his former girlfriend Roxane on a bad note, so he had no one to go out with. Nia, being a bit of a loner before meeting Zeke and Rex, really didn't care about getting a date for the prom. And Rex…well his shy personality, when it comes to girls, made it difficult to even ask one out. In the end, they decided it would be best to simply go together as friends. Zeke, being the oldest would be the driver and they'd agree to just go and have a good time.

' _Well, either way, it'll still be fun._ ' Rex was currently in his room getting his tie on right. His aunt was out with Rex's other adopted siblings, so he had the house to himself. He had on a nice dark blue suit, with a white dress shirt and a simple black tie. After finally getting the tie on straight, he heard a car honking outside.

' _Must be Zeke and Nia. Better get out before he disturbs the neighborhood._ ' After getting his tickets and wallet, he goes outside and locks the house door. Sure enough, waiting outside is Zeke and Nia, both having stepped outside Zeke's Purple Jeep Cherokee. Zeke was wearing a grey suit, with a black shirt and tie slightly loose, as well as having an unbutton color. Nia's outfit surprises Rex a bit, knowing her to have a tomboyish look, is surprised to see her in a teal, form-fitting dress that stopped just past her ankles.

"Hi, guys you both look great, especially you Nia. That dress you're wearing is nice." Rex says to Nia, barely noticing the blush on her cheeks as he said that. "Hmph, thanks Rex, you look really nice too. Better than Shellhead over here."

"That he does…Hey!" After a quick laugh at Zeke's expense, they all head into the car and to the convention center where prom was being held. The theme for the night was Arabian Nights, but since Zeke got them the tickets on such short notice, they just opted for regular prom attire, rather than doing Arabian style outfits. After a 15-minute car ride, they arrived at the convention center. As they made their way inside, they saw that the school went all out with the theme. A lot of wooden cutouts of Arabian style buildings, palm trees for oases, and some nice lighting. They even had a whole buffet of food out for all the students. The first thing the group did was find a table, they then went to get some food to eat. Rex opted to stay first to keep their table secure while Nia and Zeke went to go get food. After they came back he went to get his own plate. As he was going up to the buffet table which was near the entrance, he heard sounds of people arguing. Turning around, he heard that it was coming from the entrance. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went over to the entrance to see what was going on.

"I keep telling you, we had our tickets, we just lost them, can't you let us in?!" A very loud, very upset voice shouted. The voice almost made Rex turn back around, but still, he thought maybe he could try and help defuse the situation. Finally making it towards the entrance, he saw two beautiful girls speaking with one of the teachers chaperoning the event. They were both very tall, at least taller than Rex, who was a bit short for a 15-year-old. One had long, flowing blonde hair that went all the way down her back, wearing a white strapless dress that goes just past her knees and shows off her hourglass figure, as well as revealing quite a bit of cleavage. She had a heart-shaped face, golden eyes, much like his own, burning with an intense glare at the doorman. The other had short red hair, wearing a red, thin strapped dress that reached to her ankles with a slit on the left leg, which also compliments her figure. She had gorgeous red eyes and wore a worrisome expression.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you in without a ticket, maybe you should have taken better care of your tickets." The doorman said. As the blonde attempted to retort, the redhead grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"Pease, stop. Let's not get in an argument. Maybe we should just go…" The blonde stares at her with a sympathetic expression. "But sis, you've been wanting to go to prom all year, we can't just leave now."

"I know, but without our tickets, we can't get in."

Back to Rex, he hears the conversation and contemplates if there is anything he can do.

' _So, they lost their tickets and can't get in. Wait… I have an extra ticket! And so does Nia, she should still have hers in her purse._ ' Running back inside to find Nia, he sees her at the table alone, Zeke nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Nia!" Surprised by his voice, she jumps in her seat then turns to glare at him. "Rex, bloody hell, don't scare me like that! What is it?"

"Sorry about that. Do you still have your extra ticket?"

Raising an eyebrow, she nods. "Yeah, I do. Why do you ask?" After Rex explains the situation to her, she adopts an amused expression. "Oh, so that's how it is eh? The little knight, wanting to save the beautiful princesses dream of going to the ball?"

A blush rising to his cheeks, Rex stared at the ground. "W-Well, I guess you could say that…hey, who are you to call me short?!"

"I'm just teasing you, here take it." She gives him the ticket and ushers him to head off. "Now go save their night, you might get a dance from them. Maybe even a kiss."

Feeling flustered, but still glad she gave him her ticket, thanks her and runs back to the entrance. Luckily the girls are still there. They were both sitting on a bench, the redhead having a more downcast look than the blonde's sour face. Rex, still incredibly nervous about the prospect of talking to girls other than Nia and his sisters, takes a few deep breaths and goes towards them.

"Um, excuse me you two?" Both girls look up to see the young teen. While that makes him a bit more nervous, he finds his courage and begins to speak. "So, I was walking by the entrance when I heard you guys talking with the teacher. I have two extra tickets that I and my friend had to spare, so if you want them, then their yours." He then extends the tickets out with both hands. Both girls are surprised by this young man's gesture, they are stunned for a moment when the redhead smiles brightly and that alone makes Rex's knees weak.

"Oh my goodness, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me." Gratefully, she takes one ticket from his hands. The blonde, however, is slightly skeptical of this boy's act.

"So, what? Do you just go around and help out random people?" This makes Rex's blush slightly as he gets nervous with how pretty and direct she is. "Well, my aunt did tell me if I see a pretty girl in trouble, to offer my help if I can. You both looked really sad when you couldn't get in, so I thought I had to help." Blushing slightly at the compliment, the blonde looks away and crosses her arms. "I-I wasn't sad, I just didn't want my sister to be upset that's all." Chuckling slightly at her sister's flustered expression, the redhead steps into the conversation.

"In any case, that was very nice of you. I'm Pyra, Pyra Skye. And this is my sister Mythra, we're twins."

"Really?" This surprises Rex. He never really saw it before, but they do have some similar features. Same face, same nose… same body type. ' _No Rex no. Don't let Zeke's perverted side rub of on you._ ' He looks back before they notice, and Mythra takes the other ticket from his hand.

"Yeah other people are surprised when we say that too", Mythra says, giving Rex a once-over, which makes him feel flustered, though he keeps his composure. "By the way, you don't look like a junior, or are you just that short?" She says with a teasing tone and a sly smile.

"Um, no. I'm a freshman, but my friend Zeke pulled some strings so I and another friend of ours could attend."

"Wait, Zeke Genbu? Roxanne's ex that dumped her, so he could go to prom with some skank?"

"That doesn't sound like Zeke at all, I was there when they broke it off. Did she really say that about Zeke?"

"Mythra, do you think she lied about Zeke and spread that rumor to make herself the victim?" Pyra inquired, starting to question if Roxanne was as kind as she appeared.

"Maybe, Rex did she seem like the kind of person to do something like that?"

"Well I only met her a few times, but she was a little bit full of herself, she also leeched of Zeke a bit because he comes from money." Rex, starting to realize that Zeke was being made a fool by his ex. "In any case, I better go find Zeke, hopefully, we can straighten this mess out, it was really nice meeting you both."

Pyra smiles at him. "It was nice to meet you two Rex, I hope you guys figure this out."

"I agree. You're a bit of a dork, but you're a nice guy." Mythra gives rex a small smile of her own, making Rex rub his head bashfully. "My advice, if Roxane doesn't let up, beat her at her own game."

"I'll keep that in mind, I guess I'll see you later." With that he walks back to the reception, contemplating what to do next.

 _ **With Mythra and Pyra's**_

"You know Mythra, Rex was really nice. A little shy but still, that was kind of cute."

"I guess. I could tell on the inside he was really flustered talking to us. He must not have a lot of experience with girls. The way you were dressed probably wasn't helping him either." Mythra states with a teasing expression. Pyra looks to her twin, glaring with a blush on her face.

"Oh really, what about your dress? Don't get me wrong, it looks great on you, but it doesn't leave much to the imagination."

"Calm down, I'm just teasing. He was staring at me too. Normally I would slap someone for staring at me, but then he stopped himself. Plus, I thought it would be a bit much given how shy he is."

"Really, it wasn't because he called you pretty?" Pyra's comment caused Mythra to look away slightly, arms crossed so she could avoid seeing her blushing face.

"W-Well it was a nice thing for him to say. Most guys only say that to me because they want to get in my pants. Rex, however, he seemed really sincere." She starts to smile a little at the thought of someone who saw her beauty and wasn't trying to get in her pants. "But that doesn't mean I like him, he's just different, and that's…nice."

Chuckling softly at her sisters' antics, she places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I agree with you, honestly I wish more guys were like him… Do you think he has a date?"

"No, he said he was with Zeke and another friend…are you thinking about asking him to dance?"

"Are you?"

"…"

"Well, I guess we should ask."

"…Yeah. But first, let's help Rex with his friend's problem."

 _ **Back to Rex**_

Rex had made it to the table to an unexpected site. It was Zeke with his head on the table and Nia with a fierce scowl on her face.

"Nia what's wrong with Zeke?"

"That witch, Roxanne. Apparently, she spread some awful lies about Zeke to all the girls at prom, now not only can't he get someone to dance, he must go on the dance floor by the DJ and beg Roxanne to take him back, or she'll keep spreading rumors."

"Yeah, I just found out about the rumors, and that's messed up. There has to be something we can do." Zeke then raised his head up to speak to his friends. "I really don't know how we can fix this chum. Almost no one believes me."

"We do Zeke…we just have to prove to everyone you're the victim and not Roxane", Rex said hoping to give his friend some hope considering their predicament.

"And how do you suppose we do that", questioned Nia. "How are we gonna changed the minds of everyone here when we have no evidence."

"Excuse us?" The trio turned around and to Rex's surprise, stood Pyra and Mythra.

"I think we might be able to help with that", said Mythra with her right hand on her hips.

"Pyra? Mythra? What do you mean?"

"Hold on, back up a minute. Rex, how do you know these girls", Zeke questioned his friend dramatically. He is shocked that his shy friend Rex knows two incredibly attractive girls.

"Zeke, right?" Pyra directed at him. "I know you have a lot of questions right now, but we have something very important that can help clear your name." At that Zeke's mouth and eyes widen in shock. Pyra then pulls out her phone and begins playing a video. After Rex, Nia, and Zeke finished watching the video, they found their ace in the hole. Rex then turned to his friend, a confident smile on his face.

"Zeke, I have a plan."

 _20 minutes later_

As the music was playing the students attendees were either dancing with their dates or staring at their phones. Then suddenly, the music stopped, to the confusion of many, then by the DJ stand, a projector screen begins to descend, and a spotlight shines next to the screen, revealing Rex with a microphone.

' _Oh man, they're all staring at me, keep it together Rex._ ' With a deep breath, he begins to speak. "Hello everybody, I know this may be a little odd, but I have something very important to say." Many of the students look at him with mild curiosity. "You see, many of you have probably heard some rumors about a friend of mine. Now we are all teenagers, we love to gossip, but sometimes, we take it too far. Some even try to twist the truth to make themselves look better. One such person did so to a very good friend of mine." This starts to get the crowd whispering around each other. "That person…is Roxane Tolkien. (1)" As Rex points to the front of the crowd, another spotlight shines to where he points, which shines on a tall girl with dark hair, pale skin, wearing a brown dress (2).

"You see everyone, she was dumped by my friend Zeke, so she started spreading false rumors about him, all leading up to tonight where she would force him to take her back, or else the rumors would continue, and she would make it her mission to ruin him. Now I know you probably don't believe me which is why I have this." And with that a video began to play on the screen, it was by the entrance where it shows Mythra talking with Roxane.

" _ **So, you totally have Zeke under your thumb now, don't you Roxane?"**_

" _ **Oh yeah I do, if he wants to get these rumors to stop, he's gonna have to beg on his knees to take him back. And when he does, he'll be my little dog."**_

And with that, the video ends. Everyone stares at Roxane, then they all start shouting at her, calling her out for what she did to Zeke. She starts to run towards the exit, leaving before things get out of hand for her.

"And with that ladies and gentlemen, is why you don't mess with my friends." The crowd laughs at Rex's comment. "Speaking of, I'd like to give a shout out to Mythra for her impressive performance, and Pyra for her camera work." The crowd applauds for the two girls as the light shines on them. "And to our tech expert Nia, who has been handling the lights and the video here" Nia then pops out from where the DJ stand is and throws up a peace sign, making the crowd applaud. "And finally, I like to give a shout out to my friend Zeke. I know many of you probably feel bad for pointing the finger at him so quickly but knowing him he'd probably forgive you. This guy here is the reason I am at prom today. He has been such a great friend my first year of high-school. He's been there for me whenever I needed help, so I thought now would be a good time to be there for him. He may not seem all that reliable given his streak of bad luck, but when you need him he is always willing to lend a helping hand. He's the best guy I could know, and I don't think I can ask for a better one." With that, the whole crowd erupts with applause as Rex and Nia head into the crowd. The music resumes and so does the dancing.

"Well, I think that went better than I thought." Rex states as Zeke wraps his arm around his shoulder. "That was one hell of a thing you did for me Rex, thank you."

"It's no problem, you would have done the same."

"Yeah, well you better get on the dance floor. I think some people are waiting for you." Zeke turns Rex around and pushes him. Rex almost falls flat on his face, if it wasn't for the two pairs of arms that catch him.

"Wow, easy their dork."

"Are you okay Rex?"

After getting his balance, Rex sees his rescuers in the form of Pyra and Mythra. "Thanks you two, almost fell flat on my face. And again, thanks so much for getting that video, you really helped save Zeke."

Pyra smiles at him, her arms held together behind her back. "It's no problem, Rex. We just wanted to help you for letting us have our prom night." Mythra nods in agreement, "Yeah, plus I thought it was cool how you went upstaged and exposed Roxane for the liar she was. That was brilliant how you came up with all that."

Rex blushes at the compliment, scratching his cheek with his index finger. "Yeah, honestly I got the idea of announcing that on stage from a show I watched. (3)"

"Well, either way, I don't think we'll hear from Roxane for a long time," Mythra states a satisfied smile on her face. She then grabs Rex's hand, him blushing at the contact. "Now I think I'd like to dance." Pyra grabs Rex's other hand. "I would also like to dance with you Rex," Pyra says with a kind yet playful smile. Rex, however, is incredibly shocked, because of not one, but two girls want to dance with him. With him!

"Um, are you both sure? I-I'm not much of a dancer."

To that Mythra smiles at him teasingly. "Aw doesn't worry, we won't let you mess up, just keep your eyes on me." She gives him a sly wink, making his blush deepen. "Pyra, why don't you go first?" Smiling gratefully to her twin, Pyra guides Rex to the dance floor. Soft, light music begins to play.

 **Play** **Kingdom Hearts - "Dearly Beloved" Vocal Cover (FULL) | AmaLee ver**

As they make it to the stage, Pyra guides his hand just above her waist and brings him closer to him. Rex, at this point, is having a bit of nervous breakdown. ' _Oh man, she is so close to me! I don't know what to do. Should I just follow her lead._ ' As he thinks, Pyra puts a hand to his cheek, drawing his attention back to her. "It's alright if your nervous Rex, it's a slow dance, so just relax." Her words help Rex feel less anxious. "Right sorry, it's just, well besides Nia and my sisters, I never really talked to a lot of girls. You and Mythra were the first ones I talked to without making a fool of myself. I hope I'm not ruining your prom by being nervous."

"No Rex, so far this night has been amazing, and you've helped make it that way." This makes Rex slightly puzzled. "I mean without you, me and Mythra would probably be at home, feeling bad because we couldn't go to prom. But not only are we here, we helped stop a girl from ruining your friend's life. How many people can say they did that on their prom night? Truth is before you came, I had about given up on this night, but when you came to us, with your kindness, I never felt happier." She wraps her arms around his neck, their foreheads making contact. "So, thank you, Rex. Now let's dance shall we." Rex, having been blushing but no longer nervous, nods with a smile on his face. They start dancing, with Rex taking great care in following her steps but always looking at her, entranced by her beauty. They move together as one, in a moment that eases Rex's nerves, letting him enjoy this dance. It is then the music stops, signaling them to make their way back to Mythra. The find her at a nearby table, wearing a cheeky smile on her face.

"Wow, you two sure took your sweet time, Rex I hope you're still up for our dance."

"Um sure Mythra, shall we go then." He extends his hand to lift her from her seat, his adopted mother having taught him to do that when asking a girl to dance. ' _Okay, that's pretty cute_ ', Mythra thinks. chuckling softly at his gentlemanly act. She takes his hand and he leads her to the dance floor where the music begins to play.

 **Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru**

They move slowly, back and forth, much like how he danced with Pyra. Like with Pyra, he feels relaxed and comfortable with Mythra. Before, he thought she was a little scary, but looking at her now, being so close to her, he sees that she has a gentle side as well.

"Rex, you're staring." Snapping out of his trance, he sees that she has a teasing expression on your face. "See something you like." She asks slyly, making Rex's cheeks turn red. "Sorry I guess I was just lost in how amazing you are." This cause Mythra to blush as well, adopting a more bashful smile.

"Oh really, can you tell me how I'm so amazing?"

"Well, you're very pretty, yet also really strong-willed, yet really caring. I saw that when you were arguing with the doorman, how you really wanted to make it in for your sister. I thought that was really cool." His words gave Mythra a smile on her face. "That's nice of you to say, honestly, when you offered your tickets I thought you were thinking to get lucky with us. But then I saw how sincere you were… even though you were staring at us," she says, giving him a playful look. Rex being flustered looks away to the side. "It's okay Rex, I get you're a little shy and you probably didn't mean to stare like that. Plus if I was mad, I would have slapped you then and there. But I didn't because unlike other guys your different. It's refreshing." She gives him a small pat on the head. This causes Rex to stare back at her in surprise. "Lets' enjoy the rest of this song." They did that moving slowly Rex following Mythra step, not even bothered by how close they are anymore. He's enjoying this moment as much as he did with Pyra. ' _I know I'm usually nervous around girls, but with Pyra and Mythra, I feel happy and more myself._ ' As the song ends, they head back to the table and find not only Pyra but Zeke and Nia as well.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" The Zeke and Nia turned to face Rex, Zeke opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by Nia. "We were talking about going out to eat at a restaurant because the food here is crap. Also, Zeke is buying." Giving Nia a slight glare, he begins to speak. "Think of it as thanks for helping me out." Agreeing to leave after an hour they all enjoy the rest of the evening. Rex continues to dance with Pyra and Mythra as well as Nia, who insisted because she wants to at least dance once with someone, though she was blushing a bit.

After an hour the group goes to a Chili's restaurant, Pyra and Mythra in their own car, and after a good meal and laughs, the two groups begin to head home. Before Rex leaves to Zeke's car he feels a tug at his sleeve. He turns to see Pyra and Mythra. "Hey, you two. Is something up?"

"Yeah Rex, can you give us your phone number?", Mythra speaks. Surprised by her question, but nonetheless willing to oblige, he pulls out his phone and they exchange numbers. "Thanks, Rex, let us know if you want to hang out."

"Sure, I had a great time with you two." Both girls smile at him, they then lean in towards each side of his face and place a small kiss on his cheeks. This leaves Rex with a shocked and extremely red face, eliciting a chuckle from the twins. Saying their goodbyes, they leave Rex at the parking lot, with a fluttering in his heart. Turning around he sees both his friend in Zeke's Jeep, Zeke at the wheel and Nia in the center backseat, both smiling proudly, and playfully, at their friend (4). Chuckling at his friends' antics. He walks to the vehicle and into the passenger seat. The ride is silent for the first two seconds until Zeke begins to speak.

"So…twins huh?"

"…" Rex stares at him with a look that tells him 'Don't ruin the mood', and he takes the signal and goes back to focusing on the road, instead decides to change the subject.

"It was a good night, right Nia?"

"Can't complain", Nia replies

"You, Rex?"

"Yeah… it was." He says with a wide smile on his face. Thinking about the two beautiful girls he met.

 **With Mythra and Pyra**

"Okay Pyra I'll admit, this was a nice night", Mythra proclaimed, leaning back in the passenger seat with her sister at the wheel.

"I thought you would. So you kissing Rex… was that because you like him?"

"W-Well I wouldn't say that, I mean he's nice, so maybe I wouldn't mind asking him out."

"I see." Pyra said, keeping her attention to the road. Mythra could feel something was wrong and decides to speak up. "Do you like Rex?"

"I-I think so, honestly he is just so nice, so…warm despite him being shy", Pyra stammers.

"…Well, maybe we could both ask him out, see what he thinks."

"I guess that could work… do you think he's been on a date before?"

"Probably not. But I'm sure it I'll be fine."

Agreeing on their choice, they rode the rest of the way home in silence. Both thinking of the young boy who they danced the night away with.

To be continued…

 **There we go my first one shot. This took a while because I had classes, and my friend took some time to edit. Now I will work on my other story so be on the lookout for that one. This story was meant to help with me writing longer chapters. Also sorry if Rex was a little out of character. I took some privileges with how I wanted to portray him in a real world setting and the best idea was as a shy guy. Obviously, he does keep the desire to help others part of his personality, but we both seen how Rex is with the girls in game. Oh and I add somethings like homages to some of my favorite shows and pop culture so in order…**

 **1 and 2: The character Roxanne Tolkien is inspired by to two different series. Her last name is from the TV show Psych. In one episode titled "Murder? ... Anyone? ... Anyone? ... Bueller?" two characters named Howard and Eileen Tolkien were a couple who committed murder on the night of their high school reunion, and the main protagonist, Shawn Spencer, must find who they killed and why they did it. Her design is mainly based of Heather from the Total Drama series along with her manipulative personality.**

 **3: With that whole reveal of Roxane's manipulation it was an homage to the same episode of Psych I mentioned earlier. The way he caught them was he had them revealed on stage in front of the whole audience and made a speech at the end in honor of his best friend and how much he has meant to him. The speech was my way of honoring my friend who was in the situation I put Zeke in. Also, if you haven't watched Psych I highly recommend it, it's a great show that has a little something for everyone.**

 **4\. The part with Nia and Zeke smiling at Rex in the car was from, if you didn't guess it, Captain America: Civil War. It was from the scene where Steve is done kissing Sharon and his friends are in the car giving him the "That's my boy" look; honestly, I had to add that.**

 **The music obviously they are both Kingdom Hearts songs, but one is like a remix from this cool Youtuber AmaLee. She is such a good singer and you should check her out. And I can't forget about the great singer Utada Hikaru and her song "Simple and Clean". I thought about adding a XC2 song, but then I thought these two songs fit Mythra and Pyra well in a way.**

 **A few more things before I go. First the whole speech I had Rex say was for my friend, and before you ask, no I didn't do this whole crazy plan to get back at his ex. But I did stand by my friend and leave with him to go to Chili's rather than let his Ex get her hands on him and ruin his night, even if I missed most the last half of my prom. I did dance with 5 girls, so that evens out. Plus, the Chili's was good. What I'm trying to say is stand by your friends, in the best and worst of times. Because if you have good friends that will be with you through your worst and will help you if you're feeling down, those will always be the best times.**

 **Lastly, I want you guys to get out there and write more stories. I waited a long time to write a fanfic and now I finally did it, so go ahead and write one if you haven't already. If you have an idea, go ahead and write it, don't doubt yourself. Let's try to make this fandom as big as possible. Go and write more stories either for this fandom, or any other fandoms you like. Still I would like to see more Rex, Pyra, and Mythra stories so if possible do that. Just don't stop telling stories. Do your best and reach for the stars.**

 **I'll write my other story soon but right now I'm taking summer classes. So until then, this is KeybladeKnight39, signing off.**

 _ **?: Wait, don't forget me!**_

 **A large ship lowers from the sky. A tall young man with short green-dyed hair and wolf ears wearing a black shirt and pants jumps from the ship, landing next to Keyknight, who is a bit shorter than him. Keyknight is a young Hispanic teen with black hair that reaches to the base of his neck, wearing a leather jacket with a grey hoodie and blue jeans.** __

 **Keyknight: Oh right almost forgot this is my editor Jake Darkos, late as usual. He helped me edit this and my other story. He doesn't have an account on here but I thought I'd introduced him.**

 **Jake: Hello sorry for the late arrival. I'm busy to but I decided to help Keyknight edit his story.**

 **Keyknight: Yeah well better get to work on Rex's dates with Pyra and Mythra. With that out of the way, have a nice day or night.**


End file.
